


A Dinner Date

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dom Vex'ahlia, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex gives Percy an accessory to wear to their fancy dinner date and enjoys torturing him with it.They all called him No Mercy Percy but that was because they hadn't seen Vex like this.





	A Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a friend who when I said I was getting bored with the smut I'd been writing and feeling like I kept writing the same thing over and over, said to go farther with it and try writing things I hadn't originally planned to, to go out on a limb and stop holding myself back from things that make it exciting. And they were very right, this was a fun piece to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did, or maybe have a suggestion or two on other things I should try out.  
> Also thanks to being stuck in Colorado with nothing to do but think about new porn ideas.  
> But also fuck Colorado because I've been trying to upload this for an hour and a half.  
> Enjoy.

Percy’s fists were clenched tight on the table, his knuckles were white, his breathing sporadic, and his eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

“Percy.” Vex on the other hand was perfect, as always. Her chin was resting on her hand while she looked at him over the table. Underneath her legs were crossed, her shoes kicked off for comfort, her voice was light and airy. She was completely at ease, a stark contrast from Percy.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, blinking as he forced himself to focus on what she said. He hummed in response, still struggling with words.

Vex nodded to the right of the table and Percy looked over and was shocked to see their waiter standing there, looking at him nervously. Percy cleared his throat and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead. “I’m sorry, I was somewhere else. What was the question?” He was very good at sounding normal but Vex could pick up on all the slight strain to his voice and a wicked grin touched her lips.

“Could I get you a drink, sir?” The young man asked nervously. He looked new and still uncomfortable in such formal clothes.

“Ah, yes. I will have,” Percy turned his gaze to the long forgotten drink menu in front of him, “just a glass of the Courage I believe.”

“I’ll have one as well,” Vex didn’t look up at the waiter, all of her attention still focused on Percy.

“Of course, I’ll bring those right away.” And he left them alone again.

The lovely couple was at a small table in a quiet part of the restaurant, the lights were dimmed and nobody was seated very closely to them. Everyone else was focused on their own games and appearances. CEO’s meeting for not so legal business discussions in shadowy corners, People having a date with someone who wasn’t their spouse, married couples pretending they weren’t having affairs, politicians, the whole works of people who had better things to worry about than the two of them.

In fact Percy had been quite surprised when Vex suggested they go there for a date night. Not that he didn’t think Vex would make it interesting enough, he was sure she’d make all sorts of snide comments that sent him into giggling fits, but it wasn’t exactly something he was looking forward too. Vex however seemed to only think of it for the last week, putting together what she promised to be the most exquisite outfit, dancing with him, buying new shoes, and even reminding him out loud how much fun it would be. And all Percy could do was smile weakly because he was quite familiar with the rich person’s dinner date and it was not all that exciting, and Vex usually had such wonderful date ideas. But, he supposed, she was going to have a few average ones as well.

Vex had gone up to change earlier, telling him she was using Tary’s room because he had helped her put the outfit together and everything was still in his room. And after a little while he sighed and decided he should go change as well.

He walked into their room and on the bed was a black box with red ribbon and a square piece of thick paper. He picked it up and read Vex’s hasty, but not sloppy, handwriting.

_I thought your outfit needed one more accessory for the night. Hope you like it._

He pulled the ribbon off carefully and took the lid off the small box. And inside, sitting on top of red tissue paper, was a black plug.

His breath caught and he instinctually looked over his shoulder to check and see if anyone had seen it, which was ridiculous considering Vex was the only one in the house since Tary was working late. And Vex was finishing getting ready in a room down the hall.

He picked up the toy and turned it over in his hands. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t unreasonable. Percy had taken bigger with ease. But that hadn’t been for hours in public.

His cock twitched with interest.

Vex was going to be the end of him.

He retrieved the lube from Vex’s nightstand, the kind she used on him. He liked it better than what she liked him to use with her. He stripped quickly and lay on the bed, bending his knees and making sure he was comfortable before coating his fingers heavily.

He took two deep breaths, trying to relax himself a little. Adrenaline was pumping through him, making his muscles tense, Vex always had this effect on him.

He pressed his finger in slowly, sighing as he did so. He hadn’t been looking forward to tonight. It had sounded like a bore, it was the kind of date his parents would have gone on, it was just the same thing everyone with money did. But this was all Vex now. And honestly Percy thought this would make top five dates they’d been on so far. He doubted anything topping that night they snuck onto the old pirate ship, with the rope, and Vex had that captain’s hat. He shivered as he thought about it and decided that would probably be the best one for a little while longer. But this one looked like it was going to be good.

He added a second finger and let out a soft moan.

He pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them inside him a little to loosen him up a bit more. He contemplated adding a third but there were a few problems with that. If he had three fingers he wouldn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to stop now but at least he still could. And second he didn’t want to be too loose, the last thing he wanted was for that to slip out of him on the way to their table.

He pulled his fingers out and took the plug. He gave it a light coating of lube, suddenly very worried about losing it and he just wanted to get it in him securely and enjoy the feeling of being filled.

He wondered why Vex had bought him a new one. It wasn’t a super regular thing in their sex life but it was something they enjoyed, so they had a few lying around. Then again he loved giving Vex gifts, so he understood.

It popped inside of him and he lay there for a few moments long, squeezing around it and adjusting. It was good. Of course he wished Vex was there with him to help make it even better, but that was also one exciting parts. That he was doing this all for her and she might reward him for it later. He looked down at his cock, hard and the head already leaking precum and he tried desperately to ignore it. Vex would tell him when he could, until then he would have to control himself.

When his hard on subsided enough he stood up. He waited, half expecting it to hit the floor and the whole plan to fall apart, but it remained in place. He took a step to the closet and gasped, stopping dead in his tracks. The tip had rubbed against his prostate when he stepped forward, taking him by total surprise. He took a few more breaths and braced himself before walking to the closet.

A suit hung on the wall opposite of the door. It was a navy suit with a white shirt and silver-gray tie. It was gorgeously made and Percy touched the material, impressed that Vex had spent as much as he thought this cost. Then again, she was a master haggler, but still. Where the pocket square would go was another note.

_You would look lovely in this and it would match my dress._

Percy could tell Vex was in a Mood and he was enjoying every second of it.

He carefully pulled on the suit (complete with a very nice pair of new boxer briefs (the inside label that said “Vex’s” didn’t escape his notice) and looked at himself in the mirror. Vex had been right, it looked great. She must have gone to his tailor or gotten his measurements in some sneaky way, but it fit him perfectly.

Percy walked down the stairs, taking it slowly and using his hand on the rail to steady himself for when the plug occasionally pressed against him in ways that were impossible to ignore.

Vex was standing at a mirror at the base of the stairs, giving herself one final look over when she heard Percy walking down the stairs. She walked to the base of the stairs and looked up at him and smiled. For a moment Percy completely forgot about the plug and just stared.

The dress was a deep blue and hit the floor, a slit that reached just past the knee on her left leg, and straps that fell off her shoulders. The neck cut low and she had a silver necklace that rested just above her breasts that looked like his family crest, a silver clutch in her hand, and a pair of sparkly silver shoes. Her hair was loose, not in the usual and more practical braid, but instead coming down in waves over her shoulders and down her back. She was a vision.

“I was about to come check on you, you were taking so long I was worried you might need some help,” her lips were upturned in a sly smirk.

He chuckled, “I don’t think your presence would have made my specific issue and easier to deal with,” he said as he stopped at the last stair.

“Maybe not,” her hand barely graved over Percy’s now half hard cock and he shuddered, “but it certainly would have been fun.” She turned and opened the small closet where they kept their coats and grabbed one of Percy’s long black pea coat and put it on over her dress and winked at him before walking outside.

Vex hopped into the driver’s seat of the sleek, black car. She liked to drive, freedom on wheels she called it, the only thing that would make it better was if it could fly.

When Percy sat he whimpered and Vex leaned over the center console and kissed him hungrily, her tongue slid into his mouth and she tugged his hair lightly. “Do you like it?” She asked when she pulled away much too soon, leaving Percy wanting to reach out and pull her back.

He hummed his approval and said, “I should have known you were up to something when you said you wanted to do something as boring as go to dinner.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t,” she kissed his cheek and turned on the car and pulled out.

Percy was grateful the ride was smooth and didn’t jostle him around too much, he felt like he was barely able to manage himself like this.

As they parked and Percy reached for the handle Vex grabbed his arm to stop him. “Lips,” she said with a smile and handed him some napkins they kept in the care to wipe the lipstick from his lips. Vex liked how he looked with it, it was so obvious what had happened and it made him look desperate for her. It only made her more excited for the rest of the night.

He wiped it off carefully while Vex reapplied hers. Once it was as perfect as the rest of her outfit she reached into her clutch once more and pulled out a small black rectangle.

“I thought I’d wait until we got here to give you another surprise,” she held it delicately and Percy’s heart stuttered and his mouth went dry with anticipation. She pressed a button on the little remote and Percy outright moaned as the plug began vibrating deep inside of him.

“Vex,” he panted, “fuck, we really shouldn’t.”

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, just say the word and we’ll stop,” she said lightly, running her fingers along his hand, “but you seemed to be enjoying it so much that I thought you’d like this too. I can turn it off.”

She went to do just that and Percy said, “No, please don’t stop,” his voice was tight with need. They’d don’t things in public before and always enjoyed it but this, oh Percy really liked the idea of defiling this place with her.

“As you wish, love.” She brushed her fingers over his now very hard cock and said, “If it ever gets too much, tell me.”

He nodded, finding it difficult to speak now. And they got out of the car and walked to the large doors of the building. Percy was uncomfortably aware that his cock was outlined clearly in his pants as they walked up. He listened to hear if there was a low hum coming from him that would tip anyone off but couldn’t tell for sure.

As they walked in Vex went first and made eye contact with the hostess and passed Percy her silver clutch. “Percy, darling, hold this for me while I check my coat.”

He took it quickly and gave her a thankful look as he held it in front of him to block his obvious problem before anyone noticed. Vex shrugged his coat off and handed it to the coat check who was understandably stunned as he looked at her. She wasn’t the kind of woman he usually saw come here, she wasn’t the woman who had been miserably married to a politician for the last 45 years, nor the trophy wife who came arm in arm with an old man made of money and let him handle it all. She exuded power and there was no doubting that she owned every room she walked into.

He took her coat and went to hand Percy the ticket, as his boss had told him to do, but she plucked it from his fingers. “I’m right here, no need to give it to him.” She winked to show she wasn’t too serious and looked to the hostess. “Mr. and Mrs. Vex’ahlia are here for our reservation. Percy may have been a bit biased considering his situation, but he thought it was kind of hot watching her take control of everything like this.

The hostess nodded and took them to their table in the more secluded section of the restaurant, where big money ate. And when they had been seated and the hostess left, Vex’s hand dipped into her bag like she was looking for her lipstick or a napkin and Percy had to grip the seat as the speed picked up.

“Vex,” he managed to say quietly.

“Yes?” She played innocent so well, he thought, like she had no idea what she had done.

“You will be the end of me.”

She laughed and flipped her menu open, “I’ll try and finish you quickly,” she teased.

He swallowed and said, “Liar,” then looked down at his own drink menu but couldn’t even focus on the words on it.

Soon the waiter returned with their glasses and Percy took a large drink of his the second it touched the table, startling the waiter.

Vex ordered and looked at Percy, still a complete wreck but holding a thin façade well enough that nobody seemed to guess what was going on. But he probably still wasn’t sure what was on the menu, so Vex suggested something. “You always loved this, dear.”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful,” he snapped the menu closed and handed it to the waiter. He hadn’t even registered what Vex had said but he knew Vex would never take advantage of him, not like that at least.

Every time he shifted in his seat it pressed against his prostate, and whenever he felt like it was bearable she bumped up the speed again. Percy had never been so hard in his life and was worried that he would start to be in real pain if it went on much longer.

“You’re so good, Percy,” she said quietly as she cut into her chicken.

He whimpered, his shaking hands lifting a bite to his mouth.

He didn’t eat much, strangely not very hungry. Vex didn’t eat much either, she had other things on her mind.

She called for the check and pressed her credit card into his hand. Vex thought he took his sweet time coming back but eventually they were free. She stood and leaned over to Percy and whispered, “Ladies room right now.” Then walked off.

She made sure the bathroom was empty and a minute later the door opened again and Percy slipped in. He looked at her, pure hunger in his eyes, and crossed the bathroom. He kissed her fiercely and a little bit wildly. Red lipstick smeared his lips, even more so than before.

She pulled him by the collar of his jacket into the large stall and locked the door behind her before pulling her dress above her hips. Percy was more than pleased to see she wore nothing under the dress, one less barrier, and unbuckled his pants, undid them, and pulled his aching member free.

“Remember, we have to be quiet,” Vex warned as he pressed her against the stall door and his cock slid against her wet cunt.

He grunted and grabbed her thigh, hooked her leg around him, and slipped between her folds easily. She’d put on a wonderful show but she was soaked and more turned on now than she had been in ages and gods she needed him now.

He buried his face in her neck while he fucked up into her, keenly aware of the vibrating plug pressing against that perfect spot with every thrust. Vex was having difficulty keeping quiet as he slammed into her, hitting her in just the right place almost every time. She kept one hand in his hair and the other slid between them and rubbed her clit. She was close and they needed to be quick, they couldn’t draw this out any longer.

Thankfully they didn’t have to. Vex underestimated how quickly she’d go over the edge and whimpered Percy’s name in his ear, tightened around him, and pulled his hair so he’d kiss her again. She moaned against his lips as she road it out on his cock and Percy finally broke, thrusting deep and spilling inside of her.

They stayed there, Percy still in her, for a few moments. And then Vex said, “As much as you know I love that, I’m not letting you ruin this dress.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “You should clean up after yourself.”

Percy lowered himself to his knees, his legs shaking and the plug still going, pulling a quiet moan from his lips every now and then. Vex gathered her dress back up in her hands and lifted it above her hips. Percy’s hands rested on her thighs and he leaned forward and licked up her slit, tasting his cum mixed with Vex’s. He pushed his tongue deep inside her and worked to clean every last drop of himself from her.

Her breathing was heavy, especially when he finished his task and began sucking her clit. She didn’t push him away until he slid two fingers inside her. “We have to leave,” she said when he sat back, looking quite disappointed. “I promise that I can do so much more to you when we get home, but some woman could walk in here at any moment and I don’t want to be banned. I had such a lovely time, I’d like to come back.”

She let her dress fall and stepped out of the stall and stood in the mirror, adjusting herself and fixing her makeup. She looked over at Percy who was standing nervously in the stall as he redid his pants. She pulled out the remote and turned the plug off and Percy sighed. And longer and he felt like it would have been too much for his very over stimulated body.

“Lipstick,” she said and gave him a damp towel. Honestly she wanted him to keep it, all messy and obvious and hers, but she knew that would get them unwanted attention.

He wiped it away and Vex left the bathroom first and waved to him to follow. They casually walked away and picked up her jacket, no one the wiser. And when they got back into the car Vex pulled herself into his lap and kissed him hungrily, still tasting the two of them on his tongue.

She then moved back to the driver’s seat and started the car. “I can’t wait to get you back home,” she said and drove off into the night.


End file.
